swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Lurmen
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Lurmen are small, furry humanoids with the ability to roll up in a ball faster overland travel. Their love of peace leads the Lurmen to avoid entanglements in galactic events. As a society, Lurmen eschew conflict of any kind, refusing to fight even in their own defense. During the Clone Wars, a colony of Lurmen on Maridun is nearly wiped out by a Separatist weapon, and only when several Lurmen break away from the wishes of their elders and join the fight are their people saved. Although the Lurmen seem stubborn in holding onto their ways, in truth they lead a lifestyle largely free of conflict, and have for eons. Although the Lurmen use little technology on a day-to-day basis, they are not completely ignorant of it. The Lurmen who colonize Maridun arrive aboard Starships, although once on their new world they reverted to agrarian living. Lurmen live peaceful lives, but from time to time young Lurmen abandon the old ways. Young Lurmen who leave their homeworlds return years or decades later, settling back once more into the simple lifestyle of their people after having had their fill of the galaxy at large. Lurmen Characteristics Personality: Lurmen are friendly but cautious of outsiders. Lurmen are staunch pacifists, but some see the need for action in conflict. Those Lurmen who are willing to fight prefer trickery and indirect action to direct violence. Physical Description: Lurmen are small, lithe creatures roughly 1 meter tall. They have relatively long limbs and are covered in thick fur. Average Height/Weight: A typical Lurmen stands at 1.0 meter tall and weighs 20 kilograms. Age Groups: Lurmen age at the following stages: Homeworld: Most Lurmen hail from their homeworld of Mygeeto, but a small colony also exists on Maridun. Languages: Lurmen speak Basic and have their own tribal languages, collectively called Lurmese. They write in pictographs and glyphs that convey complex ideas. Example Names: Tee Wat Kaa, Tub, Wag Too. Adventurers: The few Lurmen who become adventurers do so either out of curiosity or out of rebellion against their elders. Lurmen adventurers gravitate towards roles that do not rely on violence. Many Lurmen learn trade skills, such as starship maintenance or basic medicine, and find posts aboard Starships as crew members so that they can see the galaxy and satisfy their curiosity. Lurmen Species Traits Lurmen share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Lurmen receive a +2 bonus to their Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Lurmen are pacifists and healers, lacking the physical strength of other Species. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Lurmen gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Lurmen have a base speed of 4 squares. * Mender: Lurmen have learned to heal wounds rather than create them. A Lurmen Trained in Treat Injury reduces the Treat Injury DC for all applications of the Skill by his or her Wisdom modifier. * Primitive: Lurmen do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Roller: A Lurmen can curl into a ball and quickly roll along the ground. As a Swift Action, a Lurmen can increase his or her base Speed by 4 squares. In this form, the Lurmen can only take the Move, Withdraw, Catch a Second Wind, Drop an Item, Recover, and Run Actions. The Lurmen can also spend a Swift Action to emerge from their rolling form, losing the +4 Speed bonus and regaining access to all Actions he or she can normally take. * Expert Climbers: '''Lurmen are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Automatic Languages: All Lurmen can speak, read, and write both Basic and Lurmese. Category:Species Category:Lurmen